Fluffy Red Christmas
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Cho beobachtet seine zweite Familie zur Weihnachtszeit.


**Author's Note:** ich hab diese Geschichte als Beitrag für einen Forums-Adventkalender geschrieben. Es ist ein deutsches Forum und bisher hatte ich keine Zeit/Lust die Geschichte zu übersetzen, aber vielleicht hole ich das ja irgendwann noch nach. In dem Jahr sollte jeder Autor, der beim Adventkalender helfen wollte, bestimmte Vorgaben in seiner Geschichte umsetzen, die Serie durfte frei gewählt werden.  
><strong>Vorgaben:<strong> die Wörter „Kirschkuchen", „Mistelzweig" und „Happy End" müssen in der Geschichte vorkommen. Außerdem muss die Geschichte aus der Sicht eines Nebencharakters erzählt werden, der am Ende der Geschichte von einem Hauptcharakter angesprochen und von diesem ins Geschehen eingebunden wird. Zusätzlich müssen in der Geschichte ein bis zwei Weihnachtsbräuche eingebracht werden, die in dem Land, in dem die Geschichte spielt (USA), nicht üblich sind.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nichts

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Red Christmas<strong>

Cho war noch nie ein besonders aktiver oder extrovertierter Mensch gewesen. Schon in der High School war er immer der ruhige, unauffällige Junge gewesen, der in der letzten Reihe saß und kaum ein Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Natürlich hatte er Freunde gehabt und er ist auch immer mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber alles in allem blieb Kimball Cho seinen Mitschülern als der stille Junge in Erinnerung. Mit einem Buch vor dem Gesicht schaffte er einen Schild, der ihn vor nervigen Fragen schützte und es ihm erlaubte seine Mitmenschen unauffällig zu beobachten.

Dieses Hobby war bis heute eines seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, vor allem an Tagen, an denen das Verbrechen zu schlafen schien. Stets die Nase in einen Roman vertieft, konnte der Agent ohne Störungen seine Teamkollegen beobachten. An manchen Tagen war das unterhaltsamer als Fernsehen, vor allem weil sein Team scheinbar geistig noch in der High School steckte – zumindest benahmen sie sich oft so: Wayne Rigsby war der Quarterback des Footballteams, der überall beliebt war, aber dem es manchmal an etwas Kribs fehlte. Grace Van Pelt war das hübsche, beliebte Mädchen, die überall nur Bestnoten schrieb und nachmittags noch im Tierheim aushalf. Patrick Jane war der Klassenclown, der immer im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens stand und alle Mädchen mit einem einzelnen Lächeln um den Finger wickeln konnte. Und Teresa Lisbon war die gut aussehende Mitschülerin, die beliebt war und auf die jeder hörte, obwohl sie oft lieber allein gewesen wäre.

Inmitten seines Teams fühlte sich Cho manchmal wie in einer Teenie-Serie und da gerade die Weihnachtszeit ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, war der Dramapegel schon fast am Maximum angelangt. Zum Beispiel hatte Rigsby die letzten zwei Wochen jede Gelegenheit dazu genutzt, um in der Tür zu stehen, die vom Büro in die Küche führte und über der er in der ersten Dezemberwoche einen Mistelzweig angebracht hatte. Dabei versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken, damit Lisbon nichts bemerken würde. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er es bisher noch nicht geschafft hat einen Kuss von Van Pelt zu stehlen.

Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr zeigte Cho, dass der heutige Arbeitstag bald überstanden sein würde. Es war der 24. Dezember und das Team hatte beschlossen den Tag mit einer kleinen team-internen Weihnachtsfeier ausklingen zu lassen – vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass sie keinen Fall zu bearbeiten hatten. Den morgigen Tag hatte das Team dann frei – wieder nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie keinen Fall bekommen würden.

Der Agent hob seinen Blick von seinem Roman und ließ ihn durch den Büroraum gleiten. Rigsby hatte seinen Papierkram erledigt und stand in der Tür, wo er „unauffällig" ein Joghurt löffelte. Van Pelt tippte immer noch munter auf ihrem Computer herum, wobei sich Cho sicher war, dass auch sie keine Papierarbeit mehr machte, sondern dass sie gerade eine E-Mail an ihre Mutter schrieb. Jane lag wie üblich auf seiner alten Ledercouch, den Arm über die Augen gelegt und scheinbar im tiefen Schlaf.

Cho rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Lisbon aus ihrem Büro kommen und den Arbeitstag als offiziell beendet erklären würde, als plötzlich Rigsby seine Stimme erhob:

„Ich hab gestern so eine Sendung gesehen... wusstet ihr, dass in Schweden schon am 13. Dezember Weihnachten gefeiert wird?"

Für einen Außenstehenden mochte es wirken, als wäre diese Aussage völlig unvorhersehbar gekommen. Doch Cho kannte seinen Kollegen mittlerweile ziemlich gut und wusste, dass er die ganze Zeit während des Essens seines Joghurts fieberhaft nach etwas gesucht hat, das ihn vor Van Pelt intelligent dastehen lassen würde. Das Team war solche „unvorhersehbare" Aussagen von Rigsby mittlerweile gewöhnt und wie jedes Mal wurde der junge Agent nicht enttäuscht und wurde sofort von einem Kollegen im Gesprächsthema unterstützt... diesmal von Jane (der offensichtlich doch nicht geschlafen hatte).

„Eigentlich feiern die Schweden da nur das Fest der heiligen Lucia. Kinder – meist Mädchen – tragen weiße Kleider und Kerzen und feiern damit die Heilige Lucia. Weihnachten feiern die Schweden am 24. Dezember."

Im Laufe seiner Rede hatte sich Jane aufgesetzt und seinen Anzug zurecht gerückt, bevor er sich erhoben und zu Van Pelts Tisch gegangen war, wo er sich gegen den Tischrand lehnte. Das gemurmelte „Angeber" aus Rigsbys Richtung hatte Jane dabei gekonnt ignoriert und seinem Kollegen stattdessen ein strahlendes Grinsen zugeworfen.

„Das ist faszinierend! Woher wissen Sie das?" Interessiert blickte das jüngste Teammitglied zu Jane, was Rigsby umso mehr verärgerte, da eigentlich er derjenige sein wollte, dem Van Pelt die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Noch ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr die junge Agentin jedoch fort: „Ich war für ein Collegesemester in Russland. Dort bringen Väterchen Frost und seine Enkelin Schneeflöckchen die Geschenke. Und die Russen feiern sogar schon am 7. Dezember Weihnachten."

Noch bevor Rigsby die Aufmerksamkeit seiner hübschen Kollegin auf sich ziehen konnte, betrat allerdings Lisbon den Raum und schon an ihrem Lächeln und der entspannten Körperhaltung war es eindeutig, dass sie heute nicht die Teamchefin war, sondern die Kollegin und Freundin, die sich auf ein kleines Fest unter Freunden und einen ruhigen ersten Weihnachtstag freute.

„Okay Leute, es ist soweit! Ich hab sogar Kirschkuchen mitgebracht!"

Ein ehrliches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie den Kuchen auf dem größten der Tische abstellte. Auf dem Tisch lagen bereits einige verpackte Geschenke und mit einem vorfreudigen Glitzern in den Augen betrachtete Lisbon die Päckchen. Cho erinnerte sich zurück, als Jane vor einigen Wochen das erste Mal die Idee hatte Secret Santa zu spielen. Lisbon war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, hatte aber nach einigem Hin- und Hergezanke doch nachgegeben... so wie immer eigentlich. Wann immer Jane sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, bekam er es.

„Cho, kommen Sie auch her? Wir wollen beginnen die Geschenke zu verteilen!"

Völlig in Gedanken vertieft hatte Cho gar nicht mitbekommen, was vor ihm geschehen war: Während Lisbon den Kuchen aufgeschnitten und ein paar Plätzchen auf einer Platte aufgelegt hatte, hatte Van Pelt die Lichter etwas gedämmt und einige Kerzen angezündet. Rigsby hatte Teller, Gläser und Tassen aus der Küche geholt und Jane hatte die Gläser mit Eggnog und die Tassen mit Tee und Kaffee gefüllt. Das Team minus Cho hatte sich bereits an den Tisch gesetzt, leichte Unterhaltung begonnen und die ruhige Stimmung genossen, als sie bemerkten, dass sie noch nicht vollständig waren.

Mit einem leichten Nicken legte der Asiate seinen Roman beiseite und schritt zu seinen Kollegen hinüber. Kaum hatte er sich neben Jane auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen, hatte eine übermütige Lisbon auch schon eines der Geschenke an sich genommen.

„Ich möchte beginnen. Jane, mach die Augen zu!"

Wie bei jedem Geburtstag und sonstigem Fest, das das Team feierte, sollte auch diesmal Jane mit verschlossenen Augen erraten was in den Päckchen versteckt war. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schloss Jane die Augen und legte seine Handflächen darüber, bevor er mit einem gewissen arroganten, überheblichen Ton in der Stimme erklärte:

„Lisbon hatte Rigsby gezogen und in ihrem Geschenk für ihn ist ein Getränkekühler für das Auto."

Das Team kannte Jane schon lange und trotzdem war es abermals überrascht, als seine Vorhersagen zu 100 Prozent zutrafen. Genauso präzise war seine Aussage auch bei Rigsbys Geschenk für Van Pelt (zwei Konzerttickets für ihre Lieblingsband „**Happy****End**"), bei Van Pelts Geschenk für Cho (einen Roman und eine DVD von einem Film, von dem er vor einigen Monaten erzählt hatte, dass er ihn als Kind immer zu Weihnachten geschaut hatte) und bei Chos Geschenk für ihn selbst (einen Fallschirmsprung). Das letzte Geschenk, das nun noch am Tisch lag, reichte Jane mit einem besonders charmanten Lächeln an Lisbon, die es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegennahm und sofort öffnete. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Tickets zu einem College-Footballspiel, bei dem das Team ihres Bruders ein Spiel in Sakramento spielen würde. Jane hatte irgendwie herausgefunden, dass Lisbon keine Karte mehr für das Spiel kriegen konnte und hatte es geschafft ihr Weihnachtsfest doch noch zu retten.

Als Cho den Blick schweifen ließ und die glücklichen (und in Lisbons Fall zu Tränen gerührten) Gesichter seiner Kollegen sah, erkannte er einmal mehr, was für eine tolle Familie er beim CBI gefunden hatte... und kein Teenie-Drama in der Welt würde seine Dankbarkeit dafür mindern.

_Ende_


End file.
